


Kidnapping the Hokage

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Yamato and Gai decide that Kakashi needs a break from all the paperwork that comes with being the Hokage, but they haven't told Kakashi of their plans.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Kidnapping the Hokage

When Kakashi was a kid, He had always imagined himself dying in a fantastic battle, using his body to shield one of his friends or doing something brave to protect his village. He had even come close to getting such an end during Pein’s attack on Konoha years ago, but then Naruto had worked his usual ‘Talk no Jutsu’ and suddenly he was alive once again.

Not that he was complaining. He quite enjoyed being alive. He had survived the war, Settled down with his long time boyfriend Gai and their newer but still equally adorable boyfriend Yamato, and he had even become Hokage. That last thing had been against his will of course, and he had been right to not want the job.

Now, at the ripe age of 35, he was stuck sitting behind a giant desk with more paperwork than he could imagine. He was certain he had finished the majority of it all yesterday, but here he was again. A desk full of paperwork and another day wasted away. 

He hated it. There were so many better things he could be doing with his time, and he couldn’t wait to hand this all over to Naruto when he was ready to take over the job.

“You look board, Senpai,” his eyes scanned up from the paperwork in front of him to the Mokuton user now standing on the opposite side of his desk. He hadn’t even noticed the man entering his office, which would be a lot more unsettling if he didn’t have 5 Anbu guards outside his office refusing to leave him alone. “How much paper work have you gotten done?”

“Not enough to call it a day, but more than I ever want to look at again,” Yamato raised an eyebrow, obviously unimpressed with his commentary “It’s so boring Tenzo. Why does this have to be so boring?”

“Possibly because it’s paper work and you have never been good at doing paperwork,” As he spoke Yamato made his way around the desk, leaning over as soon as he was at Kakashi’s side and pressing a quick kiss to his masked cheek “Now come on. Gai-San is waiting for us.” 

Before Kakashi could even hope to ask what Yamato was talking about, The Mokuton user had tucked one arm under his legs and one behind his back, lifting the Hokage out of his chair with ease and bringing him up against his chest.

“T-Tenzo!” The Rokudaime kicked his feet out, ready to struggle his way out of the Mokuton users arms. He only stopped when Yamato responded by pulling him closer to his body “What-what are you doing?”

“I told you, Gai-San is waiting,” Yamato repeated himself as if that cleared anything up. “We’re taking you out to lunch.”

For his part, Kakashi made a show of trying to wiggle his way out of Yamato’s arms, though he was sure the Mokuton user could tell his efforts were only half hearted.

“This is Hokage Kidnapping,” He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted up at Yamato “You’re Hokage napping me.” 

“Somehow, i don’t think you’re too fussed about it, Yamato responded with a roll of his eyes “but if you’re so desperate to get back to all that paperwork…”

Throwing his arms over Yamato’s neck, Kakashi threw his head back dramatically “No,it’s too late. You have committed the act of Hokage Napping me. You must go through with it now.”

“Senpai…” A defeated sigh followed the honorary “You’re hopeless.”

“And yet here you are,” A playful expression danced across his eyes “Hokage Napping me like the ridiculous man who loves this hopeless dork.” 

Yamato’s face dropped, a look of complete and utter defeat taking over as Kakashi’s words sank in. “I’m dropping you in Gai-San’s lap and going for a drink,” he grumbled under his breath “maybe five drinks. I need them all to deal with you.” 

“Tenzo,” Kakashi put as much sadness as he could muster behind his eyes and gave Yamato the most pathetic look “You wouldn’t actually leave us for alcohol, would you?” 

“Debatable,” Yamato replied with an unimpressed tone “I’ll decide when we get there.”

That sounded like a challenge to Kakashi, one he was more than willing to take on. He was between here and wherever Tenzo was taking him to convince the Mokuton user to stick around with him and Gai, and he was not going to lose.

* * *

Stepping into the Ramen shop, Kakashi fixed the collar of his uniform and scanned the area. His eyes landed on Gai sitting on the far right side of the Ramen shop. He had to admit, Teuchi had gone a little overboard with the renovations, but the place was nice. It was more like a proper sit down restaurant now rather than the small stall that had started out years ago when Him and Gai were brand new genin. 

Behind him, Yamato was still trying desperately to cover the small marks that Kakashi had left on his neck after pulling him into an alleyway for a quick make out session. Gai was going to want him to make up for missed opportunities when they got home later that night and he couldn’t wait.

“Gai!” He stepped forward, his feet shifting and spinning just in time to avoid the little boy who had decided to run out in front of him. He did his best to ignore the proud ‘Way to go, Rival!’ The Gai called out to him while Yamato knelt down to check on the kid who was now looking up at him with big bright eyes.

“Are you alright?” Yamato’s voice is soft, his eyes searching the kid for any signs that Kakashi had injured him in any way.

“I’m fine,” The kids eyes are glued on him, his only regard for Yamato’s presence being the words that leave his mouth “Are-are you…”

Kakashi knows what Yamato is going to say. He always says it when people ask, wanting to make sure they’re standing in front of the right person.

For once, he doesn’t want to wait to hear the stupid honorific.

Kneeling down, he gives the kid his best smile “My name's Kakashi,” He confirmed, laughing when the little boy's eyes go impossibly wide “What’s your name?” 

“H-Houki,” He glanced down almost as if he’s unsure of his own name for a second “You’re the Hokage, aren't you?”

“Most of the time, yes,” Kakashi knows better than to try and lie in front of Yamato. He always gets so upset with him for it “But right now i’m just Kakashi, out for some lunch with my husband and our adorable boyfriend.”

He doesn’t need to look at Yamato to know that he’s blushing. The Mokuton User is always so easy to catch off guard and embarrass. It was something he loved about him. 

“Do you think you can help me keep a low profile?” he knows it’s pointless. Almost as soon as he had entered the building all eyes were on him. Naruto was one of the only people who got more attention than him, and he really missed having the kid around so he could be invisible for just a little whole. “I was hoping for a quiet lunch.”

The boy seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding his head, giggling when Kakashi reached out and ruffled his hair.

“Thanks,” he smiled “Now you should probably get to you parents before they worry.”

Dark eyes search the restaurant, landing on two women in the top left corner before running off back towards them.

“And you always say you’re bad with kids,” He glared over at Yamato, pushing himself back to his feet slowly “You do!”

“One kid does not change a lifetime of experience with being terrible with kids,” He huffed definitely, turning himself back towards Gai and making his way over to the beaming man that he called his husband “Now come on Tenzo, i’m hungry.”

“Ya ya,” Yamato ran up to his side, slapping a hand on his shoulder and laughing when he glared at him “But with that show i think Gai-San is definitely going to bring up the topic of kids again.

Great, just what he needed. A little gremlin with his personality and Gai’s energy. The village would never survive that. 


End file.
